On a Night Like This
by moon ash
Summary: Rukia and her friends decide to play 'dares' at Zaraki's Birthday Party. But when Rukia receives a dare directed at her captain, her dare quickly turns into more than she expected and she gets to know him in ways she hadn't ever imagined. Rukitake! Lemon!


**A/N: Hey, just a quick update with my oneshot, well 2-part oneshot, I will upload a short second chapter and no more! It popped into my head and I just had to write it. Um ok, well I know everyone's question, 'Where the hell have you been?' Um, uni work, seeing my boyfriend, watching anime, mainly FMA Brotherhood and Higurashi No Naka Koro Ni Kai, and Maria Holic and yeah, playing Halo: Reach...it's good...yes I'm a girl...anyway, I have also been working on 'Teach Me to Love' and my main story, 'Yuki's Story.' So I have been writing and I did this in a day so excuse the spelling mistakes etc. **

**I don't own bleach.**

**I want to thank my boyfriend, who is probably going to read this, for the inspiration, especially regarding lemons and for helping me make decisions on the outcome, as this was going to be a very sad ending, but he decided to make it happy . yay...**

**WARNING: Language, smut, lemons, yeahhh...if you've read my other stories, then you know...  
**

**On a Night Like This**

RukiaXJūshirō Oneshot!

"Pick a piece of paper," Rangiku said giddily as she held out small material bag full of scraps of paper.

Rukia peered into the bag suspiciously; she hoped that she wouldn't be unlucky enough to get a dodgy piece of paper and drunk enough to go through with it in the first place.

"Come on, come on, pick one already," Rangiku prompted as she shook the bag a little, churning the 'dares' around.

Rukia gulped and clamped her eyes shut as she delved into the bag and swirled her hand around, grabbing a random scrap. She slowly pulled out her hand, keeping her hand so tightly shut around the paper than her knuckles were white.

"Calm down," Kiyone assured her, taking a drink in the slight pause she gave, "It's the not the person you should be worried about, it's the action you pick out. It could be anything from saying a 'hello', to giving them a full out kiss, no matter who they are."

Rukia went white, she had never experienced anything like that, she had never had a boyfriend before and she certainly didn't want to give her first kiss away to any old guy, or girl for that matter, seeing as guys and girls names were in the bag. She sighed, there was one guy she liked, but it was complicated. She had liked him for quite a while, several years in fact but it was something that would never happen, at all, end of, period. He just didn't see her in that way, and having relations within the Gotei Thirteen was difficult and nearly impossible.

"Who is it already?" Rangiku jumped up and down in excitement, nearly spilling the paper all over the place.

Rukia's hands were trembling a little as she unclenched her fist and let the crushed paper spring up a little, free from the weight of Rukia's crushing hand. Rukia hoped that her crushing the paper would make the writing illegible, but sadly, that was not the case. She smoothed the paper over as her friends crowded around her; their eyes fixed up the tiny paper as she un-crumpled it. There were a few gasps and giggles as the name was revealed. The name on the paper belonged to Ukitake Jūshirō.

"I-it's not that bad," she reassured herself, "He is my captain after all, I see him everyday so saying 'Hi' to him should be normal, and even if I have to have a conversation with him, then it should be ok."

She delved her hand into the other bag, the one containing the 'dares,' confident that she would get a normal one. She was just happy that she didn't pick her brother or someone she found it difficult to talk to. She picked the paper she found first, pulling it out and banging it down on the table, writing facing upwards.

"You see, it's not so bad," Rukia laughed without looking at it, pushing the other bag towards Rangiku, "Just a simple conversation and…why is everyone looking at me that way?"

Her friends were speechless; every single one of them from the Women's club could not say a word. Their faces painted with shock and embarrassment.

"What, I don't underst-st-st…" Rukia stuttered, her voice trailing off to a scream as she read the paper. She was glad the loud music hid her scream form other people nearby, and only her friends could hear her.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō ordered another beer for him and Shunsui. He had had quite a lot to drink already, but seeing as he was heading home soon, he figured one more couldn't hurt. He thanked the bar maid before passing a pint to Shunsui and taking a sip of his own. He sat down next to his friend, looking around at the number of Soul Reapers who had attended the party. It seemed quite a lot of Soul Reapers had showed up for Zaraki's birthday party, well it was an excuse to drink and dance after a long week in the office, after all.

"I wonder what they're up to," Shunsui said as he pointed to the group of girls who were laughing and mucking around with pieces of paper and bags.

"No, idea," Jūshirō replied, watching them as they read from pieces of paper, and cursing inwardly as he couldn't lip read, "But it looks like fun, they surely seem to be enjoying it."

"They sure do," his friend agreed, "But I can't help but feel that something bad will happen because of it."

"I'm sure it's fine," he retorted, "Rukia is with them, she has a level head on her shoulders."

"Oh, yes," Shunsui pointed out, grinning, "You have certainly grown found of her over the years, seeing her become stronger everyday in your squad."

"Well," he defended, blushing a little, "She's my subordinate, I need to look out for her."

"I've seen the way you look at her," Shunsui even giggled a little, "God knows what goes on in that perverted head of yours…"

"Nothing happens!" He interjected.

"Yeah, yeah," Shunsui wound him up further, "But seriously, how can you not want her. Creamy skin, sexy legs, pert bum, raven hair, perfect waist…she's almost as beautiful as my Nanao."

"Yes, yes," I get it, "You're happy in your relationship with Miss Ise and you're trying to hook me up, but it isn't going to work because I don't fancy her."

He turned away from his friend, sighing inwardly as he looked at Rukia across the room. Who was he kidding? Of course he fancied her, who wouldn't, she was everything Shunsui said, and it would take a miracle for her to even look at an old man like him in that way. He didn't even know when he started fancying her, but he knew that he needed to get over her as soon as possible, before she caught on to it, or he didn't something stupid. However from what he could remember he had fancied her for a long while, a few years perhaps and he hadn't gotten over her in all that time. This would take a while.

"It's your lucky day," Shunsui nudged him out of his thoughts and nodded his head towards Nanao and Rukia who were approaching them.

xxxxxxx

Rukia braced herself for her boldest act yet. She knew that she wasn't ready to kiss anyone, let alone her captain, but she had been warned that the forfeit would be even worse than her current dare, and she daren't risk it, her current dare was bad enough.

Her face was white as they approached the two captains, just do it and get it done with quickly, easy as pie.

"And don't think a little quick one will suffice," Nanao warned her, practically reading her mind, "We mean full on, or else it will still be a forfeit. At least ten seconds."

"Ten s-seconds? F-full on?" Rukia exclaimed, "I can't! I don't even know how to do it! How do I start? What do I do?"

"Of course you can, it comes naturally, the more you worry, the more you will mess it up, besides, I'm sure he knows how to, let him lead," Nanao grinned, "Good luck!"

Rukia grimaced as they walked towards the table and stopped in front of it.

"Hello, ladies," Shunsui greeted them, "What brings you over here?"

Neither said anything until Nanao nudged Rukia rather roughly with her elbow, smiling as she did so.

"I-I wondered if," Rukia started, her words failing a little, and only gaining them with another nudge, "I-if I could talk to you, Captain Ukitake."

"Ok, sure," he said with a frown before getting up and instantly having his seat pinched by Nanao, whose dare was to talk to her own boyfriend. Rukia scowled, why did she get sure an easy dare?

"I-I need to talk to you in private," she managed to say, walking away from the table and across the hall, leading him to a more quiet place. She stopped by the far corner of the room, just enough for her friends to see their outline. It was quite far away from the music so they could hear each other better and no Soul Reapers were anywhere close to them. She was glad that her brother had gone home early, the last thing she wanted for him to catch her.

"Ok, what's wrong?" He asked, his heart beginning to quicken as she stood in front of him and looked up directly at him, her eyes meeting his.

"I…I…just wanted to know if…" she whispered, all the time moving closer and closer to him, standing on her tip toes to reach his face, "If I could..."

She pressed her lips to his; gasping inwardly at how soft they felt. She kept them there, counting in her head the seconds down. It may not have been a full kiss, but they were too far away for her friends to see. She had counted to four however when Jūshirō began to react, the initial shock wearing off. She outwardly gasped, moving her lips away from his as he placed his hands around her, before he brought his lips to hers this time. She closed her eyes, letting him take control as he kissed her, his tongue running across her bottom lip, prompting a tiny noise of enjoyment from her, making her blush and stop kissing him. He smiled at her noise, before he lifted her chin and looked straight into her eyes, seeing a mixture of emotions, anxiousness, worry, fear, lust and even, love.

"I was wondering," Jūshirō smiled, "If I could kiss you."

Rukia suddenly held her breath, her heart thudding in her chest and her knees nearly collapsing as she nodded, allowing him to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, as she feared she would turn to jelly as his tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring her. She couldn't help but make more noises as she fought his tongue, relishing how sweet he tasted. She took in his scent, homely and comforting as her hands wandered, entangling in his long hair and feeling how soft it was. Her body had a mind of its own as she walked, pushing him against the wall and pressing her body against his. She had never felt anything as good as this, her body was reacting in ways she couldn't even comprehend and she began to ache for his touch.

"Rukia," he managed to say against her mouth, "If you press into me, you will…um…trigger…"

Jūshirō sighed inwardly, too late, he was already hard, and soon enough she would feel through his jeans.

"I feel that," she grinned, running on lust and alcohol, and only kissing him harder. His hands wandered this time, teasing her cardigan from her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Her hands flew to his shirt, unbuttoning it rapidly before unzipping his jeans and desperately trying to undo his belt.

xxxxxxx

"The dare said kiss him, not sleep with him!" Rangiku yelled at the top of her voice as she leaned over the table, her breasts nearly popping out as she looked into her binoculars, which she had especially brought for the occasion.

"What's happening?" Nanao asked excitedly as she approached the table after completing her dare.

"Rukia is stripping Captain Ukitake of all his clothes!" Isane yelled eagerly.

"Fuck me, no way," Nanao couldn't help but swear, something she hardly ever did, but this called for it, "How drunk is she to do that?"

"She didn't have that much to drink," Kiyone pointing to the two empty glasses of what was spirits and a soft drink combined.

"She's a non drinker," Nanao pointed out, "That will get her quite far gone."

"Maybe someone should stop them," Nemu said quietly, keeping her eyes away from them in embarrassment.

"Don't be stupid!" Rangiku argued, "Rukia might finally get some action!"

"You're such a sick pervert," Nanao pointed out.

xxxxxxx

"Rukia," Jūshirō stopped her by seizing her hands, "Not here, we should stop."

"Why?" Rukia complained as she reluctantly picked up her cardigan and put it back on.

"Because this is a public place," he pointed out as he zipped his jeans back up and re-buttoned his shirt, also rather reluctantly, he wanted this just as much as she did, "And also, we're drunk and I don't want to do anything you'd regret, on top of that, dating subordinates is difficult and our work would get in the way…"

"But, I want you," Rukia argued, plain and simply, "I want this more than I have wanted anything in my life…"

"Ok," Jūshirō gave in, seeing how much se did want this, her voice was genuine, not a drunken lust filled one anymore, "We can go back to my place, I have a nightshirt you can wear and a new toothbrush you can use."

Rukia nodded with a blush as she ran to the table to collect her jacket and bag. Jūshirō smiled as he went back to his own table and grabbed his own coat before waiting for her.

"Oh my god," Rangiku exclaimed as Rukia grabbed her stuff from the table, "What happened, and where are you going?"

"Um, I did the dare," Rukia explained as she put her coat on and placed a few hundred yen coins on the table to pay for her drinks on the tab, "And I am going to go to Captain Ukitake's house."

"What? Why?" Nanao asked, getting excited for her.

"Well we decided that his house would be a better place than here," Rukia explained.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rangiku asked seriously, "He is your captain, and you are drunk and not to mention a virgin still and…just don't do something you would regret, a kiss is one thing, but giving him your virginity on a drunken one night stand is quite another thing."

Rukia smiled, "It's ok, I'm not even that drunk, I am sobering quickly and the alcohol will be out of my system in like an hour, and, yeah, it's fine! Don't worry!"

She smiled and waved before dashing off towards Jūshirō, leaving her shocked friends behind.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Rangiku said quietly, now feeling guilty that she had started something that would go horribly wrong.

"I'm not worried," Nanao, said casually, making Rangiku look at questioningly, "Captain Ukitake is a good guy. He wouldn't do anything with her if he didn't believe she wanted it and he will take care of her. I know he's in love with her and will do anything to make the experience the best it could be. It's probably a good thing she has her first time with him, at least it's an act of love for him."

"But does Rukia have those feelings for him," Rangiku asked critically.

"Well if she doesn't now, she may do after tonight," Nanao replied with a hopeful look on her face.

xxxxxxx

From what Rukia saw of Jūshirō's house, it was nice. Homely, well decorated and the house had a nice smell about it, the same smell Jūshirō had. The kitchen has seemed lovely, warm and painted in light colours when she had had a drink of water earlier. The bathroom too was nice, marble tops and tiles, immaculately cleaned and fragrant from the flowers on the side. Rukia saw his bedroom the most however, and she didn't even see a terrible amount of it in the dark. She had seen the ceiling as Jūshirō had kissed her neck before he had kissed her collarbone and shoulders as they were pressed against the bedroom wall. She had felt him kiss her passionately on the lips as he had slowly teased her top off and only breaking off to bring it over her head and on the floor.

She looked down, now finally unbuckling his jeans and unzipping them before pushing them down. She could feel his member against her leg, only encouraging the warm feeling between her legs to spread. She hastily unbuttoned his shirt for the second time that night, pushing it off his broad shoulders and letting it fall to the floor with his trousers and her top. She ran her hands along his muscled shoulders, relishing the feel of his strong body. He quickly undid her bra and her breath hitched as his fingers brushed along her wetness. His lips trailed to her breasts, teasing her as he slipped down her panties and his fingers pleasured her. She mewled as he stimulated her further and further, bringing her closer and closer.

She tried to hold back, wanting to prolong the feelings as long as she could, but as his tongue replaced his fingers, she couldn't hold back and cried out as his pleasuring pushed her over the edge. She drooped her shoulders, unable to move as she rode out the wave, prompting Jūshirō to gently pick her up and take her to the bed.

He lay her down and hovered over her as she finally came to her senses, sweat running down her breasts. She reached up and kissed him pulling him close as she slid down his boxer shorts freeing him completely from clothes and seeing him naked for the first time. She blushed a little, prompting him to smile and kiss her forehead, nose and lips in turn. She ran her hand over his shoulders as she kissed him back as her other hand snuck downwards. He groaned against her mouth at the light touch, causing her to smile.

Rukia hadn't a clue what she was doing but whatever she was currently doing to him, he certainly seemed to enjoy it. She held him more tightly, causing him to gasp at her actions. Her thumb brushed the sensitive tip, his gasps and groans encouraging her further. However he stopped her, the need to have her too great now.

"Rukia, are you sure about this?" He asked her, looking at her now, his voice husky.

Rukia nodded, pulling him closer, "Yeah, I am."

"But you're drunk and you need to be sure of this," he pointed out.

"I'm not drunk," she genuinely said, "I sobered up a while ago, I'm not even tipsy."

"Are you a…" he started, but her sudden nod cut him off.

"Ok," he reassured her, before kissing her passionately and invoking a strong hit of lust through her again before breaking the kiss as his fingers moved downward once again, "Just relax, I promise it'll be ok."

"I don't care," she managed to say with a moan, "I need…"

She was cut off as Jūshirō gave into her whishes slowly giving her what she desperately wanted. She gripped onto him and whimpered as each movement created another stitch of pain.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, kissing her cheeks, lips, nose, and neck. He nipped her, sucking on the soft skin and leaving a maroon coloured mark on her neck, earning him a little moan. After what seemed a lifetime, the pain receded as she adjusted to him. Sensing her relaxation, he began to move, slowly at first then gaining an incredible rhythm that she could barely keep up with. She rewarded each thrust with mewls as her body found it difficult to deal with the sheer pleasure he was unleashing upon her, all she could do was cling to him as she slowly gave in to his sweet movements. After a short while, she could feel the sensation she had felt earlier, however it was slightly different, but whatever she was feeling, she knew she couldn't keep it back for much longer. She tried to warn him, but her warnings came out as inaudible strained mumbles, prompting Jūshirō to thrust harder, knowing exactly what she needed to push her over the edge. Within seconds she experienced ecstasy, holding onto him for dear life as her whole body tensed to the point where she could not comprehend what was happening and she could have sworn she saw white. Her body had a mind of its own and she couldn't stop herself from tensing and screaming in pleasure. Jūshirō's hard, steady movements only added to the incredible feelings he was invoking within her, and soon, he too joined her as release gripped so tightly on to him, that he too gave in to the bliss.

He lay over her, clutching her tightly as both of them slowly came down from their high. They were panting heavily and their sweat mingled as they relaxed, riding out the overwhelming pleasure. After a while, Jūshirō rested on his forearms once again, taking in her face, which was warm and red from their activities. He smiled, thinking how cute she looked before kissing her lips. He slowly withdrew before moving to lie beside her, pulling her close to him and kissing her shoulder.

"Thank you," Rukia said with a sleepy smile, as she turned to face him "It was incredible."

"It was," he agreed as he pulled her close so she could sleep with his arms around her.

She mumbled something inaudible against his chest, sleep taking over her slowly as he rested his chin on her head, taking in her sweet scent.

"I love you," he whispered, feeling tears begin to sting his eyes. He dreaded the morning, when she will leave and carry on as nothing happened between them. He had been allowed this brief moment of what he had always wanted, and in a few hours it would be gone again.

"I l-love you too," he heard her say drowsily.

He held onto her, he knew she was pretty much asleep and she had no idea what she was saying but just hearing her say it had never made him so happy before. He nuzzled her, making the most of the precious time he had with her.

**Please review, thanks!**

**Ok, so I tried not to make it too graphic but detailed enough. Ok, so one more chapter then its finished. I was going to end it where she said, "I love you too...Nii-sama," where she would be in love with Byakuya and the sex was a one night stand and she enjoyed it but she only saw it as a one night thing because she needed it, but no, i made it happy. Anyway, see you in the next chapter! **


End file.
